Stronger Love
by divalette
Summary: /FE:SS/ It is the first time that they are in each others' company without her nettlesome brother by her side. There is no longer a distraction; this is his chance to shine in front of her. Innes/Eirika. Oneshot.


WOWEE WOW i typed this in less than a day so i'll just drop by here and submit it. Currently doing a play through of FE:SS and have my A supports set out liek a true pathetic shipper :') Innes/Eirika was my OTP before I even knew fan fiction existed

Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems/Nintendo

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The incident in Carcino only occurred yesterday, but there is no time to rest and breathe. Everyone wakes up early to depart for Caer Pelyn. Armored figures scramble briskly around Prince Innes, who is already prepared and sits in wait. Most of Princess Eirika's army is familiar to him already, such as his own knights and some of Renais' knights who he has seen many times during his visits with the royal family. However, Innes notices other faces– such as the white-dressed cleric from Grado and the blue-haired pickpocket who earlier held a hungry gaze on the prince's white gem brooch– whom he hasn't been acquainted with yet.

Some of these people, including the cleric, do not need pay to contribute to Eirika's cause. Instead, the atrocities Grado has committed are enough to drive them. Eirika, unlike Innes, does not need to give away money to sway others; all she needs is her kindness, which still remains intact despite the cruel circumstances that are thrown at her.

He will never confess this to a soul, but yesterday, before Eirika came to his rescue, Innes was on the verge of losing hope in his struggle to fight off Pablo's men. He had even begun to think of his homeland and his family, how they would react to his death and move on. No, they wouldn't be able to move on anyway, because surely the rest of the Sacred Stones would be destroyed in due time, putting Frelia in danger regardless. He stopped considering such a plight when he saw, in the distance, a familiar feminine form running towards him, her army following behind her.

The Frelian Prince had rarely seen Eirika holding a weapon, as weapons are instruments of violence, something she refused to involve herself in until recently. But in the moment he saw her, the sword she equipped seemed perfect in her hand. Along with her cape and flowing cyan hair billowing behind her as well as her pure eyes glowing with fierce determination, she had the bearings of a goddess who lived on the battlefield.

She's a changed woman now. Grado's ruthlessness forced her to grow up. She turns the built-up betrayal and pain from everything that has happened to her into strength, and will use it to take on the world. She will fight enemies to her nation with unwavering resolution until she achieves the peace that she desires. And Innes wants nothing more than to join her by her side. Maybe then, in the process, he can finally be closer to her; the woman who leaves him admiring her more and more. The same woman who dizzies him with her delicate smiles and unbreakable elegance. Even courtly kisses to her hand steadily become more difficult for him to perform. He can no longer ignore how lovely she came to be.

Then the image of a certain youth, also with cyan hair, flashes in Innes' mind. This man who is in many ways like his sister, though possesses none of the charm and propensity she has.

No, he is not yet ready. Not until he can best Ephraim, honestly and perhaps the most irritating adversary Innes has ever faced. In a situation where Ephraim would have to fight against a whole army of foes alone, he would do it without hesitance or fear, if it was all to protect his sister. In Eirika's eyes, Ephraim must be so dazzling a man that he even outshines Innes in terms of virtue and devotion for the Renais princess. But Innes refuses to leave it at that and pursue her right away. He must have an excellent record. The only man for Eirika is one that can deserve her.

Though Ephraim raises the bar high, it is a challenge that Innes positively accepts. His sharp gaze lands on Eirika, who like him, waits for the rest to get ready. Her sweet, ladylike giggles fill the air as she discusses with Tana over girlish matters that don't involve him.

It is the first time that they are in each others' company without her nettlesome brother by her side. There is no longer a distraction; this is his chance to shine in front of her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

FLAEMS ONLY PLEAS :) ... hehe jk not really but i'd really like to know if i totally fucked up Innes' character or not, because I'm kind of unsure. Thank you kindly if you actually do take the time review this though. I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who reviewed my Break fic. It's been a year since I wrote it, but your kind words meant a lot and encouraged me to keep writing. :)


End file.
